ploetzlichfeefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht
Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht (orig. The Iron Daughter) ist der zweite Teil der Plötzlich Fee-Reihe. Die Geschichte wird ebenso aus Meghans Sicht erzählt. Inhalt Der zweite Band der Feen-Saga: Willkommen im eisigen Reich der Winterkönigin So richtig hat Meghan noch nie irgendwo dazugehört: Halb Mensch, halb Feenprinzessin steht sie immer zwischen den Welten. Während sich im Feenland Nimmernie ein Krieg zwischen Oberons Sommerhof und dem Reich der Winterkönigin Mab anbahnt, spitzt sich Meghans Lage zu: Als Gefangene des Winterreichs in all seinem eiskalten, trügerischen Glanz sieht sie das Unheil in seinem ganzen Ausmaß heraufziehen, kann aber nichts unternehmen. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten scheinen mit jedem Tag zu schwinden, und niemand glaubt ihr, dass die gefährlichen Eisernen Feen, Geschöpfe von unglaublicher Macht, längst darauf lauern, Nimmernie zu unterjochen. Denn keiner hat die dunklen Feen, die selbst Mabs Grausamkeit in den Schatten stellen, je gesehen. Nur Meghan - und Ash, der Winterprinz, dem Meghan ihr Herz schenkte und der sie verlassen hat.. Detaillierter Inhalt Meghan wird gegen ihren Willen immer noch am Winterhof festgehalten. Ash geht ihr aus dem Weg, sie wird ununterbrochen von Winterfeen terrorisiert und zu guter Letzt ist da auch noch diese Púca Tiaothin, die sie immer wieder in ihrem Zimmer aufsucht. Erst am Tag der Übergabe des Jahreszeitenzepters sieht Meghan Hoffnung aufsteigen. Ihr Vater Oberon versucht sie mit einem Tausch freizubekommen, aber durch ein Missverständnis wird ihr die Hilfe dann doch verwehrt. Der älteste Prinz Sage bittet sie höflich um ein Gespräch und führt sie in den Thronsaal, damit er ein Auge auf das Zepter halten kann, doch da tauchen Tertius und einige Gremlins auf, die den Prinzen töten und das Zepter mitnehmen. Mab beschuldigt den Sommerhof des Diebstahls und friert Meghan wegen ihrer vorlauten Zunge in Eis ein. Erst als alle Feen den Saal verlassen haben, taucht Ash auf und befreit sie. Als sie jedoch fliehen wollen, taucht Rowan aus seinem Versteck auf und fordert ihn zum Kampf, wobei er fast getötet wird. Somit fliehen Meghan und Ash mithilfe Tiaothins zusammen aus dem Winterpalast. Doch die Verfolgung hört nicht auf. Ein Koboldschmuggler verrät sie an Rowans Dornengarde und einige Gremlins kommen ihnen auf die Spur, die sie in ein altes Gebäude jagen. Zum Glück taucht Puck auf, als diese gerade angegriffen werden. In Rabengestalt fliegt er direkt durch die Tür, hilft ihnen beim Kampf und wird von Meghan gleich darauf vor Freude in den Arm genommen. Das Wiedersehen verläuft nicht ganz, wie er es erwartet hat, denn am Abend gesteht er Meghan indirekt seine Liebe, worauf Ash am nächsten Morgen allein loszieht, um das Jahreszeitenzepter zurück zu holen. So reisen Meghan und Puck allein weiter, damit dieser sie nach Hause zu ihrer Familie in der Menschenwelt bringen kann. Eine heftige Diskussion zwischen ihnen führt dazu, dass Puck ihr direkt ins Gesicht sagt, dass er sie liebt. Meghan jubelt zum Teil über dieses Geständnis, da sie glaubt, ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn zu haben. Doch sie werden unterbrochen, als sie durch die Beschwörung von Grimalkin dazu gezwungen wird, zu ihm zu gehen. So kommt es, dass sie, Puck und Grimalkin sich mit Eisenpferd verbünden, der sich vom Falschen König abgewendet hat, um das Jahreszeitenzepter zurück zu holen. Nach einigen Turbulenzen landet die Gruppe bei Leanansidhe, der Königin der Exilanten, die sie bei sich aufnimmt und ihnen bei ihrer Mission helfen will. Puck weiß, dass der (Lieblings-) Klavierspieler Leanansidhes, Charles, der ebenfalls im Zwischenraum bei ihr wohnt, eigentlich Meghans Vater ist, sagt Meghan aber bewusst nichts, aus Angst, sie könnte ihn verlassen. Und nach einem Styling Meghans, wobei selbst Robin Goodfellow die Worte fehlen, folgt, dass er und Meghan sich vor dem großen Einbruch bei SkiCorp (endlich) küssen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist Puck hoffnungsvoll, dass die beiden eine Chance zusammen hätten. Als sie jedoch erfahren, dass Virus, Ash unter ihrer Kontrolle hat, wendet sich das Blatt. Puck, Meghan, Grimalkin und Eisenpferd sind zur Flucht aus SkiCorp gezwungen, wobei Meghan ernsthaft von Ash am Arm verletzt und ohnmächtig wird. Goodfellow trägt sie den ganzen Weg zu Leanansidhes Versteck zurück, kümmert sich um sie und versucht sein Bestes, sie zu beruhigen. Als dann Warren, einer von Leanansidhes Schützlingen, kurz davor ist, Meghan zu erschießen, und diese es gerade noch verhindern kann, tauchen Kimi und Nelson, zwei weitere Halbfeen und Schützlinge auf, die von Virus ebenso wie Ash kontrolliert werden. Virus stellt Meghan vor die Wahl: entweder rettet sie ihre Familie, die jeden Moment von Ash angegriffen wird, oder sie versucht erneut an das Jahreszeitenzepter zu gelangen, bevor es weggebracht wird. Meghan entscheidet sich für ihre Familie und reist mit Puck zusammen schnell zu sich nach Hause, wo sie ihren Bruder zitternd unter seinem Bett und ihre Eltern im Tiefschlaf im Eis gefangen vorfindet. Ein Kampf zwischen Ash und Puck mitten im Wohnzimmer entfacht, wobei Ash versucht, Meghan zu töten, und Puck alles daran setzt, sie zu beschützen. Letztendlich wird Puck an der Schulter verletzt und kann Meghan in letzter Sekunde vor dem Tod bewahren, indem er Ash einen seiner Dolche zwischen die Rippen rammt. Darauf gelingt es Meghan die Drohne in Ashs Kopf zu entfernen, ihn zu retten, und Puck zu überreden, Ash zu einem Heiler zu bringen. Die drei landen bei Meghans alter Krankenschwester, die, wie Puck ebenfalls in der Vergangenheit, dafür sorgen sollte, dass Meghan nichts von der Feenwelt erfährt. Sie und das Dreierpack sehen keinen anderen Weg, als zum Winterball zu gehen, wo es genug Schein gibt, um Ashs Verletzung zu heilen. Puck bittet Meghan um einen Tanz und ist ganz der Gentleman, doch Meghan hat nur Augen für Ash, der in einer Ecke von Menschenmädchen unterhalten wird. Am Ende müssen die drei den Ball wieder verlassen und werden von der Schar mit zu Eisenpferd genommen, der bereits auf sie wartet. Wieder vereint dringt die Gruppe in das Versteck von Virus und ihren Truppen ein, liefert sich einen heftigen Kampf, wobei Eisenpferd getötet wird, Meghan den Eisernen Schein benutzt, um sowohl die Angriffe abzuwehren, als auch Virus abzulenken, und Ash die Eiserne Fee in zwei Hälften teilt. Mit Hilfe des wiedererlangten Jahreszeitenzepters öffnet er einen Steig ins Nimmernie und die Verbliebenen kehren zurück in die Feenwelt, wo der Kampf zwischen Sommer und Winter bereits begonnen hat. Solange Meghan das Zepter zu Mab bringt, kämpfen Ash und Puck Seite an Seite gegen die Dornengardisten von Rowan, der sich auf die Seite Eisernen Feen gestellt und damit den Winterhof verraten hat. Zusammen gelingt es ihnen, sie zu besiegen, und lassen dabei einen von ihnen am Leben, der in Anwesenheit von Oberon und Mab später von Puck gezwungen wird, seinen verschrumpelten Finger mit dem Eisernen Ring zu zeigen und zu beweisen, dass Meghan die Wahrheit über die Eisernen Feen sagt. Zuletzt kommt es zum finalen Konflikt, wo Ash sich dem Eid, Meghan nie wieder zu sehen, verweigert und aus dem Nimmernie verbannt wird. Puck bittet Meghan insbrünstig bei ihm zu bleiben, im Nimmernie, doch Meghan entscheidet sich für Ash - und damit auch für das Exil. Zum Schluss verspricht Ash, Meghan nie wieder zu verlassen. Trailer thumb|center|335px Englisch= Meghan Chase has a secret destiny one she could never have imagined.. progress and technology have produced something terrible the Iron Fey. Now Meghan must stop them and find a way.. for all of faery to survive. ---- The Iron King Meghan must rescue her kidnapped brother from the evils of the nevernever. ---- The Iron Daughter Meghan must learn who to trust as she's held prisoned by the Winter Fairy Queen. ---- The Iron Queen ---- Meghan prepares for the final epic battle with the Iron Fey. ---- Will she survive? |-| Deutsch= Meghan Chase hat ein geheimes Schicksal eines was sie sich niemals vorzustellen gewagt hat.. Fortschritt und Technologie haben etwas Schreckliches erschaffen die Eisernen Feen. Jetzt muss Meghan sie stoppen und einen Weg finden.. damit alle Feen überleben. ---- Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Meghan muss ihren entführten Bruder vor dem Bösen im Nimmernie retten. ---- Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Meghan muss während ihrer Gefangenschaft bei der Winterkönigin lernen, wem sie vertrauen kann. ---- Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Meghan bereitet sich auf die große Schlacht gegen den die Eisernen Feen vor. ---- Wird sie überleben? Zitate Kategorie:Buch